


The Great Meal

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Digestion, Scat, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Mario Lemieux vores Wayne Gretzky.





	1. The Feast

"Why, hello there, Wayne. Did you bring dinner?"  
"Yes, I did!" , Wayne held up a brown paper bag with black plastic containers in it.  
"Oh, no no no. We won't be needing that for right now.", Mario motioned for Wayne to join him on his sofa.  
"Why not?"  
"Turns out, I made something for dinner, too!"  
"Oh, really?", Wayne asked. "What would that be?"  
"It's a Lemieux family secret. I'll whisper it to you."  
Wayne leaned in closer to Mario, his ear next to his mouth, in order to hear.  
It was at this moment, that Wayne knew, he F'd  
up.  
Mario grabbed a hold of Wayne, opened his maw, and gulped him down without hesitation, despite Wayne's struggles. It's as if Mario was preparing himself for this moment!  
"Mmmmmph! *slurrrp!*" The Great One was now in the Pens' player-owner's stomach, ready to be digested. Lemieux lied down on his sofa, and rubbed his gut. The gut that was, in fact, so big, that the buttons on his suit were flying off.  
*stretttch!*  
"Ooh!" *Riiiip!* *Pop! Ping! Click!*

Mario felt a churn, as Gretzky struggled to leave his digestive tract.  
"UURRRP! Excuse me!"  
*Muffled*  
"What was that, Wayne?"  
*Muffled Scream*  
"Aw, the stomach acids gettin' to ya already, n'at?"  
*Slosh*  
"Ohhh. That feels soo goood! Yummy!"  
His stomach acids hissed and gurgled as The Great One was dissolving away into soup.  
"So, good, Wayne. Thank you so much!"  
Another gas bubble became an *urp!*  
*gloosh!*  
Mario was so full, that he, in fact, went straight into a food coma.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After a good 4 flushes, Mr. Gretzky was now history."

Mario woke up, his stomach shrunk to its normal size.He got up, yawned,and rubbed his tummy as the morning shone in the windows.  
"It's like it was all a dream." He rubbed his gut.  
"All a dream..."  
*Gurgle-growl*  
Not a dream, NOT A DREAM!  
Mario ran to his bathroom, dropped his undies and ruined suit pants (they were ripped earlier), and sat on his own 24k gold toilet, and let Wayne (or what used to be him) out.  
"Ugh. Hmmmmmph!"  
He could feel his insides shift, and hear them purr.He pushed harder. More growls emitted, along with a PHLAAARP! that echoed in the toilet bowl.  
"C'mon! One more, UGH!"  
He finally felt the tapered tip of a log peek out. Before he could even take a breath, more of the log slides out of his bottom in a slow, smooth fashion .  
"Ahhh. Thaaaaaanks, Wayne."  
The poo broke off, being that it was too long and frothy, and landed in the bowl with a *plink!*.  
There was more of Wayne that had to be excreted.  
Mario forced the other half out, it crackling and squeaking as it left.  
He felt a stretching in his colon.  
"Oh, no. More!"  
Mario straightened his legs, clenched his teeth, and let out a pained groan as he struggled to release more Gretzky remnants.  
This time, the log was lumpy, and Mario could swear he was passing oblong,small, gravel-like pebbles.  
He was already sweating, and his heart rate skyrocketed due to all the effort.  
"This wasn't pebbles", he thought. "This is...bone!"  
The dump only introduced a ligament, and a snapped-in-half femur.  
"Please tell me it's over", he thought.  
His stomach said otherwise.  
"Noooooo!"  
His crying overlapped the plopping noises of runs containing hair, ligaments,bones, and fabric, spilling out.  
After a good 4 flushes, Mr. Gretzky was now history.  
"What have I done?", Mario thought. "How did I torture my colleague so?"


End file.
